The Delinquent
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: A project in which Konoha sends its criminals out to citizens, Hinata meets Gaara, a dangerous delinquent with a bad past. It's called the 'Inmate Inhome Care'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Delinquent**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did, it would be called Gaara and he would end up with Hinata.

**Summary**: Hinata knew how dangerous it was letting a delinquent live with her but she let the troublemaker come with her. Bad Summary...

**Ages**

Hinata - 19

Gaara – 21

0o0o

Chapter 1 – Jailmate

Hyuuga Hinata waited patiently in a dark blue metal chair in front of a white table. The room was cold, making her hug her black coat tighter to her body.

"Hyuuga?"

She glanced over to a man, wearing his ANBU cop uniform, "Y-Yes?" she asked softly.

"Your 'jailmate' is here."

Hinata nodded.

At the beginning of the month, they found out that Konoha's Penitentiary Center had to many people in it so they started giving out prisoners to the public to look after and help make a new life. They started out with petty crimes like theft and graffiti but they soon realized how little they had of those types of criminals so started giving out the ones that committed the bigger crimes like rape, arson and murder.

To get one of these criminals in your home, you had to send in a form with information about you self -about your house, job, and pretty much your whole life-, know your basic rights, self-defense skills, education degrees, and reasons why you want to help these poor souls.

Hinata was one of these people.

She lived on the outskirts of the city was forest as her backyard and gravel as her road and sidewalk. She lived in a cabin like place by herself.

Her father disowned her when she was 13 and she moved in with her Social Studies teacher, Kurenai-sensei until she was 17 and then moved in a apartment for a year.

When she turned 18, she got her house on the outskirts of the busy city.

The reason why she was risking her virginity and/or life for the city was because she was lonely. It sounded selfish but she just wanted to cook for someone. Someone she could say 'good morning' too. It probably wasn't the smartest idea ever.

Why doesn't she just get a boyfriend, you may ask. The reason was simple. She wasn't smart, she was ugly and weak and a bit shy.

Well, that was what she thought. In anybody elses eyes, she was beautiful like a angel that fell from the heavens.

She would never belief it though.

Just as Hinata nodded, three more ANBU came in, dragging an inmate with them.

He was tall -around 6'2-6'3- with full lips and pale skin like marble. His face was beautiful, though Hinata would never call a male that, it fit him perfectly. He had high cheekbones, a strong jawline and a straight nose. His hair was an unruly mop on the top of his head, brick-red. He had no eyebrows either. The most notable features of him was the aquamarine eyes that held un-see-able pupils with raccoon eye rings around them and the kanji tattooed into his forehead. It was red and his hair tickled the skin there so Hinata couldn't really read it.

She knew this man. He looked more beautiful in person then on the TV.

She remembered the news reporter a couple of years ago talking about him finally being arrested for the murder of three men.

Hinata felt a chill run up her spine but refused to show that she was a bit frighted by this man.

As the man was brought over to her, she took in his appearance.

He wore a white wife beater that looked like it was painted on his torso. She could see his chest was broad and strong. His abs looked like they were carved by angels. They were rigid and were very well pronounced making Hinata vaguely compare him to Taylor Lautner. His upper arms were muscular too, and this reminded Hinata of those romance cover novels where the strong hero held the petite heroine in his powerful, body builder like arms. Hinata would hate to be on the bad side of this guy. He the muscles of Superman on his side.

He had a pair of bright orange pants that were part of the jump suit, the top was bunched up around his slim waist.

He plopped down in front of her, eying her lazily.

One of the ANBU cleared his throat, "This is Sabaku No Gaara. This is his file. If you have any questions, you can call us at the number on the folder," He explained. Hinata nodded before glancing back up at Gaara, blushing when she realized that he was still staring at her.

She slipped one of the pieces of paper out and read it mentally.

_Name: Sabaku No Gaara_

_Age Arrived: 18_

_Current Age: 21_

_Family: Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankurou_

_Crimes: Theft, assault, attempted murder, car jacking, vandalism, trespassing, hit and run, shoplifting, assault and battery, battery, domestic violence, property damage, arson and murder._

The paper went on but she slipped it back in, not able to look at the file anymore. She knew if she got to scared, she would chicken out.

The Ex-Hyuuga moved her gaze over to the jail mate. He now had a long toothpick sticking out from his pink lips, his feet up on the table and his arms crossed behind his head. He cracked an eye open to study her quickly before closing it again.

She gulped and turned to the ANBU who had been addressing her before, "Do you want him?" He sounded hopeful and Hinata automatically knew why. He was a danger and they didn't want him anymore.

Hinata moved her gaze back to Gaara. His family didn't want him, the ANBU didn't want him. No one did. And for once, Hinata understood what he felt.

Gaara looked at her again and she was finally able to read what those stormy eyes held. They were sad and lonely.

"Y-Yes. I want him."

DONE!!! YES!! Sorry about all the stories I'm throwing out there but I feel like I have an idea guinea pig running on his wheel all day in m mind and every time he completes a circle, another story idea comes to mind.

Lmao...

Reviews, ideas and advice are welcome!

Read my other stories and do the poll on my profile!!!1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Delinquent**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did, Sasori wouldn't die.

**Ages**

Hinata - 19

Gaara – 21

0o0o

Chapter 2 – The Troublemaker

It was like sitting in a car with a dead person; that's how boring the ride to Hinata's house was.

Before they left, Mr. ANBU explained to her how the device on his ankle worked.

_Flashback_

"_Oh! And before you take him off our hands Miss. Hyuuga, I would like to show you something," He explained and pulled up the leg of Gaara's pants on the right leg._

_Gaara grunted in slight protest, glaring at the ANBU. It looked like he was ready to attack him so another ANBU put handcuffs around his wrists, holding the chain in the middle behind his head._

_The red head grunted once again but then closed his eyes, trying to ignore them._

_Around his ankle was a black device, strapped to him. There was a black like box connected to it but was thin so it hid under his clothes. There was a red and a yellow light on it._

"_You see, we connected it to some landlines around your house so when he leaves those areas, he gets a bit of a chock and it'll start beeping. If it beeps for more then a minute, we'll have some officers being sent. It's a safety precaution," He explained._

_Hinata bit her lip, "O-Oh...Okay...So it's like house arrest?" He nodded again._

_He then handed her a black box with a red button on it, "This is a 'one in a time thing.' Push this when you guys get in the house and it'll activate,"_

"_And if she doesn't?"_

_Hinata jumped, hearing the deep voice, inquire. _

_Mr. ANBU turned to Gaara, "Then you're free to go anywhere you want anytime you want. But I doubt she'll not push it looking at your record. I'm surprised they're even letting you out..." He said the last sentence in more of a mutter. _

_Gaara glared at him, this lips going in a thin line, the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. _

_Chewing on her lip, Hinata nodded, showing she understood and slipped the small remote into her coat pocket. _

"_We'll bring him out to your car with you. I'll drive behind you and Kisame will be with Mr. Sabaku in your car," The black haired ANBU explained._

_Hinata blinked, cocking her head to the side in confusion, "For your protection of course," He added._

_The blue haired man, Kisame, and the other man, who had slicked back silver hair, pulled Gaara up roughly, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and tossing it in a near trashcan. _

_Hinata followed them out, pulling out her car keys._

_End of Flashback_

That was how she ended up in this awkward dead silence with Gaara glaring at everyone and everything, his arms crossed against his broad chest. Kisame sat beside him -both of them sitting in the back of the car- his shark mask pulled up sitting on his spiky blue hair.

Kisame had a handsome face that was pale with a blue tinge and piercing black eyes. He had scares on his neck like gills and deformed ears that reminded Hinata of an elf -pointy-.

He must have caught her glancing up at him through the mirror and cracked a laid back grin, showing sparkling pearl white fangs lining his gums.

Hinata felt her face heat up and looked quickly back at the road. It soon turned to gravel and Gaara muttered something under his breath, bumping along.

Hinata pulled into her driveway, a black car parking in front of the house.

The ANBU stepped out and Hinata recognized him as a Uchiha. Kisame came out of her car too, dragging Gaara out but the elbow. Before they got into the car, they re-handcuffed him so his arms were behind his back.

Gaara eyed the house frowning.

Uchiha and Kisame -along with Gaara- followed her to the door. Hinata fiddled around with the keys, feeling eyes on her before finding the right on and opening.

She let the men in, closing the door, but not locking it, behind them.

"C-Can I get you anything?" Hinata guided them to the kitchen where they all sat around the mahogany table.

"Water," Gaara rasped, his mouth dry and his eyes set in a glare, "Bottled."

The small woman nodded, not wanting to get on the inmate's bad side, scurried to the fridge and pulled out an Aquafina and passed it to him.

He cracked open the top and drank from it greedily, his Adam's apple jutted out from his throat and swaggered with every swallow.

Hinata sat on the edge of the seat, fiddling with her shirt (she had taken her coat off and put it on a hanger and took her keys the button.), the red button sat on the table in front of her – along with the folder they had given her also-.

"Are you guys done here or what? Stop checking her out Sharky," Gaara snapped, slamming his half empty bottle on the table, his face pulled back in a snarl, making Hinata jump.

A faint red spread across Kisame's cheeks making him look down at the table. Uchiha rolled his eyes, "We just want to make sure that we don't need to add _another _crime to your list. Hint: It starts with an R, had four letters and ends in an e."

Hinata's face blew up in a scarlet red at this hinting.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "No, the raping part comes when you guys _leave," _Sarcasm dripped from the words.

Kisame glared and after saying good bye, they left.

When Hinata reentered the kitchen and pushed the red button before Gaara could say anything.

He suddenly yelped and jumped out of the chair, holding onto his leg, hopping on the other.

After a minute of doing this, he turned to a awe struck Hinata, "Why the _fuck_ did you do that?"

Gulping the lump in her throat, she replied, "I-I didn't know that it would hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

"It didn't _hurt, _it was uncomfortable and was a shock," He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well then, follow me," She led him to the living room, "If you need to know where anything is-,"

"Bathroom," It came out more of a order then a question.

"U-Up the stairs, second door to the right." He nodded, grunting before plopping down on the couch.

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flipped the TV, going through the channels like he'd lived there all his life.

Hinata sighed and sat on the other end of the couch watching as he found CTV News.

A pretty women with dirty blonde hair held up in a bun on the top of her head was speaking.

"-complaints that the city build another penitentiary for the criminals instead of sending them out into the public. Some of the most dangerous and well known criminals that we have got information on is Orochimaru the Snake-a well known, 53 year old pedophile-" A image of a pale man with yellow eyes and long, silky looking black hair flashed up on the screen on the left hand corner above her head, "Madara the Mad- a famous con artist and mobster-" A image of a man, around 30 years of age and long spiky black hair and a lazy red eye while the other was black was pulled up to the top middle of the screen, "And Sabaku No Gaara or as we like to call him, The Shukaku Beast-," A image of the man sitting right beside flashed up to the left hand part of the screen, "Have all been released into care of the public. We have gotten word that Orochimaru is living in the care of his newphew, Yakushi Kabuto and Madara, with his brothers, Uchiha Tobi and Uchiha Obito. We have no word on Sabaku No Gaara but if you have information, call us at 1-833-NEWS-"

Gaara flicked the TV to a old episode of 'House'.

An awkward silence filled the room between them. Only the sound of the TV and their breathing was heard.

"Oh.." Hinata finally said, softly.

Gaara grunted and shrugged uncaring, before flipping through the channels again. He finally stopped on 'CSI – Criminal Investigation'.

They watched the rest of the show in silence but every now and then, Hinata would glace at the unhappy camper beside her.

Anger bubbled in her belly. They called him a beast sure, he's killed three people but that was a one time thing, right? He hadn't attacked her yet. And as far as she could tell, he just had a nasty temper.

Suddenly the phone rang but before Hinata could pick it up, Gaara did, "Hello?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at the caller, "Just a sec," He handed his hostess the phone before sinking back into the couch.

"Hello?" Hinata said softly into the phone, wondering who would call.

"NATA-CHAN!!" Hinata pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing at the volume the person on the other line was using.

"H-Hello Ino-chan," Hinata smiled at the though of her blonde, high school friend.

"Who was that hunk that answered the phone huh? Is he cute? Six pack? _Tall __dark and haaaaaaaannnnnddddssssommmee?" _She sang the word handsome out like she was in a musical.

Hinata felt her face heat up, "He's a friend... And yes, yes and yes." She confirmed, glancing over to the silent male who was watching her intently with a quirked invisible eyebrow.

"So, he's a friend, who's cute, has a six pack, and is tall dark and handsome yet, let me repeat myself, JUST A FRIEND?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling her legs up to her chest, curling her toes, "Yes."

"You're _still _a virgin?!"

"Yes!"

"Shame on you Hinata! Shame on you! You should be riding that boy like a wild stallion-!"

"INO!!!" Hinata gasped, her face flushed. That was just so... omfg worthy. He _killed _people! Well, he did. He's done _a lot _of bad things before so the mention of having _intercourse _with him was sort of disturbing. She would have to trust him. She would have to _love _him to give him_ that_.

Ino snickered on the other line, "Oh I love teasing you, Nata. You're so kawaii!" She giggled again, "Well, anyways Nata. Since you have a _hunk _over and you _aren't riding him_ mind if I come over? I haven't rid a stallion in awhile-,"

"Ino!" Hinata scolded again, her lips thinning into a line.

"Aw! Please Hina! I'm in town anyway. I'll see you in er.. let's say 10 minutes. Give or take a few. Bye Nata-kawaii!"

"Wait! Ino, you can't-,"

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

Hinata sighed as the line went dead. She placed the phone back on the table and sunk down on the couch.

Gaara crouched on the couch like a dog reading her expression, "What is it? I can usually read people well but you... you're difficult.. You have to tell me what you're thinking. If you don't, I-I don't know what will happen..." He trailed off, a frown on his face.

Hinata was surprised by this. This was the most he had ever said to her. Ever. They way he talked made shivers run up her spin. It made her feel important. She knew people thought of her as a child, petite, helpless, innocent and cute. But, the way he looked at her made that change her look on herself. She couldn't help but fell, dare she say it, _beautiful_....

The ex-Hyuuga nodded dumbly, "Me friend is coming over... You may want to be careful though. She wants to '_ride you like a stallion'..."_

The, suddenly the most beautiful sound she had ever heard exploded from his throat like a lion jumping on it's prey. He was laughed, his eyes closed in merriment and a whimsical grin that must have caused the muscles in his cheeks to ache.

After the sound died down, he spoke, "I have questions. 1: Is she hot? And 1: How old is she?" He gave a sly, witty grin.

Hinata smiled softly at the thought of her friend, "She's beautiful and she's 19."

He nodded but eyed her suspiciously, suddenly serious again, "What are you thinking?"

The doorbell went off in a gentle chime making Hinata smile and twirl in her dark purple skirt -that ended just above the knee- happy that her friend was here, "Nothing."

Gaara stood up and followed her, looking slightly alarmed, "Hyuuga-" He started but Hinata opened the door.

"NATA-CHAN!!!!!!!"

Done! 2 chapters in 1 day. I'm proud of myself.

I must recommend a story called _You belong with me_ by **Hinata6**

Go on her profile and vote for Gaara GaaHina Fans! Vote!!!

Reviews, ideas and advice are welcome!

Read my other stories and do the poll on my profile!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Delinquent**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did, Sasori wouldn't die.

**Ages**

Hinata - 19

Gaara – 21

Ino- 20 (sorry made a mistake in chap 2)

0o0o

Chapter 3 – The Friend

Of course Hinata knew the shock and horror that would take over her friends when they realized that she was now living with _thee Sabaku No Gaara. _

It might not be pretty either.

Yamanaka Ino was one of her most trusted friends and Hinata knew for a fact, that she thought of her as a little sister. She also knew that she would beat the shit outta anyone who seemed like a threat to her little sister. Hinata also, also knew that she would see Gaara was a _very high _threat.

And even perhaps try to kick him out, send him back to jail, send him to a hospital or even Hell.

All of those possibilities were bad.

But on a brighter side, she wanted to ride him like a stallion so it might not turn out to bad. Perhaps the next time Hinata went out shopping, she should get some new bed sheets and some pairs of ear plugs. Yes, she just might. It all depended on how Ino reacted to her _roommate_.

Thin yet strong arms made a vice like grip around Hinata's petite waist, "OH!!!!!!!! NATA-CHAN!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!! I SHOULD VISIT MORE OFTEN. NOW, WHERE'D THE HUNK!!!"

"_Hunk?"_

Ino let her go and peered at the deep voice. Her eyes widened, "Well, well Hinata. You were right. Tall, dark _and _handsome!"

Gaara gave Hinata a curious look, making her face heat red.

Ino walked around him like a predator but Hinata, seeing her friend -who was at the height of 5'9- with Gaara realize how _girly _she now seemed. During high school, Hinata was a fashionista but hanging with Tenten more then Sakura -who was a major prep- she became more tomboyish and could take a boy out with a single punch but now, Hinata was starting to doubt her friend suddenly, comparing her with the red haired giant.

Gaara was eying her lustfully, nodding his head slowly in approval, his eyes glued to both, her bosom and her bottom.

"Woah Hina, He is _fi-ne!" _A grin crackled along Gaara's lips at this. Hinata mentally groaned, thankful that Ino didn't watch much TV.

"Ino, this is Sabaku No Gaara. He'll be staying here for awhile..." Hinata took Ino's hand, dragging her away from the ex-inmate.

"Why?" Ino watched Gaara as he sat on the couch next to her.

Hinata groaned, "I'm doing something for er... charity?" She hoped Ino bought that. The blonde beauty and the hot red head looked like they were in one of those romance movies where they would stare into each others eyes and then confess their love or just make out. Hinata hoped neither. Plus, looking at both of them, she just saw lust.

"She's lying," Gaara muttered breaking away his gaze from the blonde to look at the Hyuuga woman, "She's doing this for the 'city'. Part of the 'Inmate In-home Care' What ever the hell that means.' Gaara grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Hinata bit her lip again, glaring at her new roommate but before she could snap at him, Ino interrupted, "You're a criminal!??!!" Gaara nodded, "That's so _hot_!"

Hinata faltered, "W-Wha-!"

Ino suddenly rushed to the kitchen then came back with 5 sake bottles, "LET'S PART-EEE!!!!" Gaara pumped his fist in the air, grabbing a bottle and started to chug it down, Ino following his lead.

- - -

Hinata buried her face deeper into the couch, holding the pillow even tighter over her head. More moans came then a 'oh yes!' came from her guest bedroom. Ino and Gaara had all 5 bottles of the sake and Gaara pulled out another one and chugged it himself.

More moans came then a large thump and a playful giggle. Reaching out, Hinata turned up the volume on the television, which she had placed on the 400 channels, that played music. It was much better then listening to Gaara and Ino.

Hinata frowned, opening her eyes to stare into a black abyss. Ino and her now ex-boyfriend Sai had a fight even though Hinata knew that Sai was still in love with her. Ino was too stubborn. But did she really have to have Gaara too? Hinata knew her friend had a guy friend over all most every night. She also knew that she partied way to much. She was becoming a sex addict and a alcoholic.

The sound of drunken feet on the top of the stairs caught Hinata's attention so she turned over, looking. Ino was wearing just a pair of dark blue lacy underwear. She had tanned skin and a thin body. Hinata also noted that she had a small chest and small hips. Her friend was really to thin.

"Ino, you need to put your clothes on!"

"Oh," She hiccuped, "Hina... Gawa is su-such a -hic- s-s-stallion..."

Hinata leaped off the couch and caught her before she fell to the ground. With trouble, she hauled her friend over to the couch, pulling a blanket over her. Now to see how Gaara was. Hinata made it up the steps and int the guest room that she now dubbed Gaara's she peeked in. Gaara was passed out on the bed, the only thing covering his naked body was the sheet. A empty bottle of sake was laying beside him.

Groaning, Hinata fixed the blankets to cover him more and grabbed the sake bottle.

After cleaning up the living room of the sake bottles and cups she went to bed, tired from all the day's drama.

- - -

Something nudged Hinata in the shoulder. Then the same thing nudges her side, then her cheek, then something pinched her nose, making her jump up panting for air.

Gaara stood in front of her wearing the same thing he wore yesterday, making Hinata give herself a mental note to go shopping for him later that day or whatever time it was.

"What?" Hinata asked, innocent as she rubbed the gunk out of her eyes.

"I'm hungry," He grunted, rubbing his temples and lugging his weight out of the room. Hinata rolled her eyes and followed him.

Ino had her head resting on her arms over the table, looking asleep but a cup of juice and a bottle of Tylenol sat in front of her. It was opened, the lid sitting beside it. Sighing, Hinata put the cap back on put in the cupboard. Pulling out what she needed, she started to make breakfast, "Gaara, later, I'm going to need your measurements. I don't want you to wear the same thing. You look like a runaway. No offense," Hinata added the last part quickly. He smirked but it dropped off his lips. Rubbing his head he nodded and grunted.

Setting the plates of food in front of the blonde and red head she, Hinata sat down with her own food and drink, watching them both scarf down the food with gusto.

After breakfast, Hinata pulled out the measuring tape and paper and pencil. She got Gaara to stand starfish style so she could measurements she needed.

Smiling, Hinata placed the paper of the red head's measurements in her purse before getting ready to go out.

20 minutes of getting ready, Hinata looked at her friends who were staring mindlessly at the TV, "Bye guys!| She called. In smiled and waved while Gaara just grunted.

Smiling, Hinata left the house and started to head to Wal-Mart.

- - -

Eying the labels on the jeans and the jeans themselves, Hinata dropped them in the cart along with seven other pairs of pants and eleven shirts. She noticed some people giving her odd looks. But who wouldn't, really. She was buying men's clothes. Spotting a spiked belt, she threw that in to.

All the clothes she was buying for her new roommate were black but she did have some red and white. Hinata grabbed a couple packages of boxers, dropping them in also. She had even got some jewelery since he seemed like the badass type. He reminded her of the boy from The Breakfast Club who was stereotyped as the 'criminal'. Not that she was stereotyping Gaara even though he _was _a _criminal_. Plucking a medium sized red wife beater from the rack, she added that to the cart.

It felt weird shopping for someone else then herself. Exspeciously a boy. Well, he was a man but that didn't change anything. She was just happy that none of her friends or family was there seeing her. Through her whole trip she had a red face, looking at sizes of men's clothing. Thinking of someone she knew seeing her at that moment scared her and made her grab another black leather belt with skulls on it and a Slipknot t-shirt.

Sighing, Hinata grabbed a package of socks and went down the shoe aisle looking for a size 12 shoes.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

Done! 

Reviews, ideas and advice are welcome!

Read my other stories and do the poll on my profile!!!


End file.
